The Mummy 3: Trouble on the set
by Byakko
Summary: What happens when Evelyn hears that she has to do a third movie? And what happens when Rick drops in on Imohtep and Anucksunanum when they are ahem?. First Mummy fanfic so please don't B.S me!


Disclaimer: All characters except Willy, the studio errandboy are trademarks of Universal Studios. This story is based on rumours and several articles on the Web ONLY. Truth may differ.  
  
Evelyn enters the sound studio, screaming at the top of her lungs,"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else on the set cup their ears from the horrible sound.  
  
"What's-the-matter-honey?" asks Rick as he uncups his ears and faces his flustered wife. He had been reading his script and had been startled by the scream from his wife. (If you think he got startled cause he thought she was in danger, then your thinking to much of him. He actually thought he had done something to upset her.)  
  
"THAT IDIOT OF A DIRECTOR/WRITER! He wants to do ANOTHER movie! Heck, I'm already DEAD in this one! What, I'm the one whose going to be reusurrected THIS time!?" she shouts in exasperation.  
  
(Oh,no. This is gonna take FOREVER,) thinks Rick as he sighs and puts away the script.  
  
"I CAN'T take it being the person who is a.) most of the time running and screaming for her life, being chased by God-knows-WHAT, and b.) the person who is about to or has been sacrificed!" she says calming down a little.(Although not much)  
  
"Relax," says Rick, trying to cal, his excited wife,"the next movie centers around our boy, Alex. At the most, we'll be in one scene or two but that's it."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, that's fine then." answers Evelyn, suddenly all cheerful. She walks away to the nearby library to do some reasearch.  
  
Rick breathes a sigh of relief and picks up the script and continues to review it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --Next scene-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Oh, WHERE did I put it?" asks Evelyn to noone in particular.  
  
"Oh! THERE you are!" says Evelyn joyously as she picks up The Book of the Dead.  
  
"Oohmf! Eeeehh..."  
  
"I told the prop director he didn't have to use a REAL lock for this thing but NOOOO. "Adds realism" he said. Well, let's see how real it is when I slam this thing on HIS HEAD..." she mutters as she tries to open the book, but in vain.  
  
"I can pick it, you know." says a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Yeah, Johnathan," says Evelyn sarcastically, "I'm sure you have a giant picklock that looks like a sun-carnation thing."  
  
Johnathan scowled.  
  
"Don't underestimate me, I bet I can pick it by noon."  
  
"Yes, and if you can, I'll buy you drinks for the next five months."  
  
"That's a bet then," says Johnathan as he hurried away.  
  
(Huh! Probably running off because I called his bluff.) thinks Evelyn.  
  
"Now, WHERE could that key be?" she wonders.  
  
She snaps her fingers.  
  
"Of course, with Imohtep, where else?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --Next scene-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Evelyn walks up to Imohtep's trailer. She is about to knock on his door when she stops.   
  
It might have been because of the thunderstorms centered only on his trailer or maybe because the trailer is rocking to and fro or because of some audible moaning and groaning coming from the inside or... it could have been plain sixth sense.   
  
Anyway, Evelyn feels that maybe she should clarify something (I'm sure you know what) before even knocking on the trailer door.  
  
"Willy, hey Willy!" shouts Evelyn to Willy, the studio errandboy who happened to pass by.  
  
"Yeah?" asks Willy as he runs to Evelyn.  
  
"Where was the last time you saw Anuck-su-nanum?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the Egyptian chick?"  
  
"Yes, the 'Egyptian chick'." replies Evelyn with a scowl.  
  
"I think she went in there," Willy points to the trailer," Some...two hours ago."  
  
"Ahhh..." says Evelyn as her suspicions are confirmed.  
  
She steps away from trailer and walks back to the library.  
  
(Well, maybe I'll reasearch the book another day.) she thinks as she enters through the library doors.  
  
Standing next to the table where she had previously tried to open The Book of The Dead is Johnathan. He is smiling and under his left arm was a rather big picklock in the shape of a sun-carnation thing.  
  
"Told you I could pick it." he says to Evelyn with a smile.  
  
"We'll see," answers Evelyn as she approaches the book.  
  
She opens the book. This action is followed immediately with a sudden eerie gust of wind.  
  
"WILLY!!! We-are-not-rehearsing-the-first-movie." she tells Willy who is beside her.  
  
"Sorrie, your royal highness..." mumbles Willy as he wheels the fan away.  
  
"HA! You gotta buy me drinks for FIVE months, you promised!" yells Johathan joyously and starts to do a little victory dance.  
  
(Since he's going to pass out from the drinks anyway, why not start now?) thinks Evelyn sinisterly and hits Johnathan in the face so hard that he passes out right on the spot.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --Some time later-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Dear," calls Rick as he enters the library.  
  
"Yes?" asks Evelyn as she turns around to meet her husband.  
  
"The boss wants you to ask Imohtep for a time portal spell thing." answers Rick as he reaches the desk.  
  
"Why?" asks Evelyn curiously.  
  
"Well, the next movie is suppose to be when Alex is about 20 years old and since alex is barely 10 years old..."  
  
"Why can't we use an aging potion instead?"  
  
"Well, he said that "then we have a 20 year old with the mentality of a 10 year old" and anyway I think the effect would be permaneat and then we'll be stuck with a 20 year old son when we'll only in our late 30s so people are liable to get suspicious..."  
  
"Okay, okay! I get the point! But I'm really busy right now so I can't help."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll ask Johathan though I think that I'll be stuck with a spell to make scarabs appear with HIS translation." says Rick," Well, where is Johnathan anyway?"  
  
"Your standing on him."  
  
"Huh?" exclaims Rick in surprise as he looks down,"I was wondering why this patch of carpet was so lumpy! How did he end up like this?"  
  
"He just passed out." ansers Evelyn coolly.  
  
Rick figured that he better not ask how.  
  
"Well, what am I going to do then?"  
  
"Oh, okay, I've got an idea." says Evelyn brightly. She then grab a piece of spare paper and started to write on it.  
  
After she finished, she handed the piece of paper to Rick.   
  
"There, just read from that. Oh, and in case Imohtep still doesn't understand you, just show him the back." Evelyn tells Rick.  
  
"Thanks," says Rick and he pecks her on the cheek before walking off.  
  
Some minutes later, Evelyn suddenly remembers something.  
  
(Oh, damn! I forgot to tell Rick that Imohtep is "preoccupied" at the moment. Well, I'm sure he'll notice the signs. They are obvious enough.)  
  
Thinking that, Evelyn returns back to her work.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Next scene and some time later-- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Rick walks up to the trailer. Not only did he NOT notice the signs which are pretty obvious, he even forgot the basic courtesy to KNOCK on the door before entering!  
  
Rick just strides right in and says,"Imohtep!" he glances at the paper and continues,"Agra geAHHHHH!!!"  
  
  
Rick dashes right out, face slightly red. (I do not have to explain why.)  
  
There is sound of thumping as well as some shuffling and someone cursing in Egyptian.  
  
Then, Imohtep appears in his trailer's doorway. He is definitely angry and is looking at Rick in rage.  
  
"Imohtep, I'm real sorry," starts Rick as he continues to retreat backwards from the trailer.  
  
Imohtep's eyes flash a little and lightning bolts start to shoot from the sky. If Rick hadn't had quick enough reflexes, he would have been as charcoal as the patch ground the bots hit.  
  
"Woah! I know your angry but please AHHH!" screams Rick as he dodges more bolts.   
  
Imohtep grins and more bolts came down to strike Rick.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --In the library-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"What was that?" exclaims Evelyn as she is startled from her work by the sounds of the lightning bolts and the sound of everyone (especially Rick) shouting and screaming about.  
  
She runs out of the library and heads in the direction of the sounds. She sees Rick running around, trying to avoid lightning bolts raining from the sky. She sees Imohtep in his trailer's doorway with a face of fury. Behind him, she could see Anuck-su-nanum's head just peeking up a bit now and then, no doubt still trying to get dressed.  
  
Evelyn rubs her forehead, "I have totally overestimated his ability and perception of something obvious."  
  
  
  



End file.
